


Dating Rosemary Would Include....

by flickawhip



Series: Rosemary Imagines [2]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rosemary loves dating you...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Dating Rosemary Would Include....

\- Sex  
\- A lot of sex  
\- Never indoors though  
\- RoseMary prefers to have outdoor sex  
\- She also loves making out with you  
\- Whenever she can  
\- You are hers  
\- You always have been   
\- She’s protective of you  
\- Stubborn  
\- Sweetly loving   
\- She’ll still kick the ass of anyone who upsets you  
\- She loves to make you feel good  
\- Rosemary also likes to make you feel like you matter  
\- “My Hiveling...”  
\- “My girl...”  
\- You always end up calling her ‘Demon’  
\- “My Demon...”  
\- Rosemary also likes you make you hers  
\- Whenever she can  
\- She’ll happily take you to the local graveyard  
\- Finding it arousing to make you feel so alive in a place full of dead people


End file.
